Therapy Sessions
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: An insight to some of the more entertaining sessions Bones and Booth have had with Sweets. Rated M for later content between Booth and Bones
1. Chapter 1

**Therapy Sessions**

**By: InuGhost2.0**

**Published 10/16/09**

**Disclaimer: If you actually think I own the rights to Bones then I'll gladly sell you the rights to it, along with the rights to another show for half price and I'll even throw in ownership of the Jeffersonian for free. Cash only and cash must be presented up front. No refunds. **

**Offer not valid in D.C. **

**A/N: For awhile now I've been trying to come up with a humor story that could involve Sweets as a main character. Mainly because I feel for the poor guy and because he's not tormented enough by us fans. This particular chapter came into being through lack of sleep, an entertaining class of Civil War history, and because I can totally see Bones making this kind of mistake. So before this gets any longer or more rambling I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you thought of this and if I should continue it. Thank you.**

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock on and on the clock droned relentlessly accurately tracking the passage of time. The sound was monotonous and unchanging much like the three occupants in the room.

FBI special agent Seeley Booth was fixated on the clock seemingly trying to will it to move faster and end his time in purgatory. Absentmindedly he tapped his fingers on the chair's arm unintentionally matching the rhythm of the ticking clock.

As always Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan was seated beside the special agent. She stared fixedly ahead in a vain effort to avoid staring at her partner who she had long harbored unfulfilled desire for. Every so often her eyes would flick to her left, if only for an instant, to again admire the man's tempting physic.

Across from them sat the young FBI psychiatrist Lance Sweets. A notepad and pencil lay within easy reach in the unlikely event that either of his two patients felt like finally sharing something willingly. For the last ten minutes Sweets had been content to simply sit back and study the pair who had recently returned from a week long trip to a crime scene in Georgia. While Sweets wasn't as socially adept as some, he could feel the tension that hung in the air between the two. During his observations he had noticed a few minor injuries on the pair despite their attempts to hide them. The tension, the injuries coupled with how Dr. Brennan had arrived early for the session without Booth's company worried the young doctor. Had the almost legendary partnership come to an impasse that had resulted in violence? Clearing his throat Sweets' opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Booth.

"Sweets before you even start I am telling you that I refuse to answer any questions about what happened in Georgia. I don't care what you do, but I am not saying one damn word."

"Actually agent Booth I was only going to ask Dr. Brennan what happened to her eye. That looks like a pretty good shiner you've got."

"Dr. Sweets I merely have a black eye. There is nothing pretty or good about their appearance or how they were received."

"I concede you that point but that doesn't answer my question of how you received it."

"Bones got it because she insisted on sticking her size eight foot into her size ten mouth." Booth grumbled taking his eyes off the clock to stare at the psychologist seated before him as he propped his head up with a hand.

A gasp of surprise and shock escaped Temperance as she gapped open mouthed at her partner. "Booth how can you say that!?! If you had merely warned me ahead of time then that entire debacle would not have occurred!"

Although Sweets said nothing his own surprise at Booth's utterance and Temperance's outburst caused his eyebrows to merge perfectly with his hairline. Opting to forgo his notepad in favor of finding out the entire story Sweets was inwardly glad that he had decided ahead of time to secretly record this entire session.

"I shouldn't have needed to say anything Bones. Most people have enough common sense to avoid those kinds of situations and know better than to say certain things in certain places. Instead you went ahead and started a barroom brawl!"

"Oh no I did not cause that brawl Booth. While I may have inadvertently set the events in motion that led up to it I'd say that you started it when you punched that guy."

'Agent Booth you punched someone? I may need to report that in the event the man presses charges." Sweets threw out. Now he was all the more interested in finding out what all had occurred.

"Hold it Sweets it was perfectly justified. I did it because he punched Bones so I was merely defending my partner. And unlike a certain someone I at least didn't shatter the bar's mirror by using a man for a projectile!" Booth unsubtly jerked his head in Brennan's direction while rolling his eyes.

"That technically wasn't my fault. I merely miscalculated how quickly he was headed towards me when I executed the throw. As a result he had more momentum than I had planned for which is why he ended up shattering the mirror. As for you defending me, I would think by now you would know I can handle myself. Though where were you when that guy you hit ripped out some of my hair?" Temperance angrily retorted.

Sweets was finding the argument between Booth and Brennan to be quite fascinating. He was enjoying their fight and some of his baser instincts wanted to cheer them on. He barely managed to catch himself before he started chanting 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!'

"The only reason I didn't help you out during that Bones was due to the fact you knocked me down when you sent that guy reeling after you broke his arm. Since a few people saw it as an opportunity to try and stomp me into a hospital bed."

Bones turned to Sweets with a look of concern on her face. Her worry seemingly justified by Sweets' pale face. "For the record I didn't break his arm. I simply sprained his wrist. I know the approximate force that I used."

"Whoa time out you two. As fascinating as it is hearing about this brawl you were involved in I'm certain I can read all about it in the police report." At this Dr. Brennan lowered her eyes not wanting to verbally confirm Sweets' suspicion. 'Well that certainly explains a few of things.' Out of the corner of his eye Sweets noticed that time had seemingly speed up and that his session with the federal agent and the forensic anthropologist was near done. Still desiring answers he decided to take the direct approach "I have to know. What was it Dr. Brennan said or did that caused the situation?"

Booth and Bones turned to look at each other for a few moments. From their years working together they could at times communicate nonverbally. Having reached an agreement they turned back to Sweets.

"We managed to get a break in the case earlier than we expected allowing us to close it earlier than was anticipated. Having a couple days free we decided to visit some of the nearby battlefields. I wanted to see where the battles occurred and Bones…"

"I find that my identification of skeletal remains is aided when I can see first hand where they were found. You may not know this but we have a fair number of skeletal remains dating back to the Civil War that have yet to be identified. It's especially difficult given…"

"I think that's enough Bones information about that Bones. Not everyone wants to hear all the details of your job. Anyway that evening we went out to celebrate our success." Here Booth began to hesitate uncertain of what to share.

Knowing how embarrassed Booth felt. Bones decided to pick up from where he left off. "After we had a few drinks we got into a discussion about the Civil War. Due to the alcohol and our differing opinions on some things, our discussion began to get a lot more heated and louder. For some reason, when I was explaining the importance of 'Sherman's March to the Sea' and why it was vital for the Unions victory over the Confederacy, the entire bar became quiet."

Understanding dawned in Sweets' eyes with an "Oh." Of understanding he gave Booth a sympathetic look. Sometimes Dr. Brennan's lack of social skills proved to be detrimental to ones health. Like the time she had caused a fight at the club she had gone to with Angela.

"For some reason they didn't want to accept the fact that Sherman's March proved critical to ending the war on account of how much he crippled the Confederacy's ability to maintain the war effort."

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to delay the oncoming headache of restarting this argument with her. "Bones those people had ancestors who suffered or even perished because of Sherman. He is hated down there for the atrocities he committed. Who knows how many innocent people suffered because of his actions. "

"Well I don't see why they allow themselves to get so hung up on the past. While it is more recent than some ancient battles they need to be rational and move on. Booth during your service to the rangers you should know better than any of us here how there aren't any innocent civilians during times of war."

Sweets tuned out both agent Booth and Dr. Brennan as the two began to argue about innocent people and noncombatants during times of war. Picking up his notebook he began to scribble down some things that needed to be discussed during their next session. As he was lost in thought about what important information to include in his notes he was brought out of his thoughts by a low moan. Looking up in confusion Sweets was baffled at the sight before him. Blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes before looking again Sweets decided that he wasn't hallucinating. Dr. Brennan and agent Booth were in fact making out quite heavily before him and were seemingly oblivious to his presence. He was uncertain of what to do until agent Booth had pulled Dr. Brennan's shirt free from her pants and was beginning to unbutton it whilst kissing his way down her neck. His face heating up from embarrassment Sweets did the natural thing "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth this is not the time or place for such actions!"

In an instant the two had sprung apart as if burned. Obviously back to their senses the two hastily bid Sweets goodbye before racing out of his office. The speed they had taken off at Sweets would not have been surprised if they had left a cloud of smoke in their exact shapes or made cookie cutter images of themselves in the office's walls. Shaking his head Sweets could only smirk as he made a final notation. 'Talk with Ms. Montenegro about Dr. Brennan's relationship with Booth. Possibly have her sit in or be in charge of the session next time.'

**A/N: Well I'm sad to say that is all for the moment readers. My humblest apologies if anyone was offended by this in any way. So please let me know what you think of this and if it should continue. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay in updating this. College has been a nightmare lately with the amount of homework the teachers have been assigning. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed, added this to their favorites, or added this to their alert list it was greatly appreciated. So without further ado and only slight delay here is chapter 2 of 'Therapy Sessions'. Enjoy. (Posted 11/3/09)_

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly my last attempted at getting the rights to Bones failed miserably. Though in my defense I was unprepared for the entire building, which said rights are stored in, to be guarded with hundreds of ninja squirrels. So until I figure out how to defeat those squirrels I still own nothing._

Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/

It wasn't often that Booth got the urge to kill someone. Lately however that desire had been coming more often and he'd been forced to leave his gun in the SUV to avoid shooting Sweets. All week the kid had been going out of his way to _accidentally_ bump into the agent and attempt to question him further about this recent development in his relationship with Bones. More than once he had slammed his office door in the kids face just to get away. Looking over at his partner Booth wasn't surprised to see her looking perfectly calm and focused even though her long time friend Angela sat across from her wearing a grin that just spoke of mischief.

Dr. Lance Sweets knew about his strengths and his weaknesses. His strengths lay in his ability to grasp the underlying problems in his patients and understanding people. When it came to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan all his years of college proved useless in getting either to talk about anything relevant. This is why he had gone with his initial notion of having Ms. Montenegro lead today's session. If anyone could get Dr. Brennan to talk about why she was making out with Booth so heavily at the end of the last session, and in front of him none the less, it would be her.

'Damn Sweets why did he have to bring Angela in on this. I didn't want her to find out about me and Booth till months from now. Knowing her she'll tell Hodgins and Cam who'll tell the interns, and eventually my dad will find out. God I do not need him pressuring me for grandkids at this time. It was embarrassing enough the last time he brought it up. Oh fuck she'll probably want to know all the details about my sexual relationship with Booth. Sure I didn't mind telling her about past encounters with my other partners, but if she finds out how much he affects me…ahh bad Temperance! It was remembering that first night with Booth that practically had me taking him in front of Sweets. Thank god his SUV was parked in that blind spot.'

'Oh my God is Temperance drooling? She is! Maybe Booth is more of a stud muffin than even I thought.' Out of the corner of her eyes Angela let her eyes take in Booth's impressive physic for later fantasizing. 'Oh I am definitely going to get every last juicy detail from you Sweetie even if I have to handcuff you to your chair. I'll have to be sure to properly thank Sweets later for this. Maybe by giving him a few tips that I'm sure Daisy will love. Heck a few of them will probably have them spending the entire weekend in bed. Okay she's probably stewed enough time to get started.'

"Ok Sweets here thought it best if I was in charge of this week's session. He feels that I am more likely to get the honest truth out of the two of you. So let's start this off with something simple Sweetie given the chance which male celebrity would you most like to sleep with?"

"Huhwhat?" Dr. Temperance Brennan was pulled from her thoughts about her partner as she looked at her friend trying to process the question. "Which male celebrity would I most like to sleep with? I definitely have to go with David Boreanaz." Temperance Brennan got a faraway look in her eyes as she fantasized about the hunky male lead of her and Booth's favorite television show.

Angela had a similar faraway look in her eyes as she remembered a particular episode that had shown the man's bare chest. Mentally shaking herself Angela turned to Booth. "Ok Booth what female celebrity would you most like to sleep with?"

Booth scoffed at Angela's question visibly relaxing at the familiar friendly banter. "As if you don't already know the answer. Emily Deschanel hands down."

"Then with that out of the way. Sweetie tell me what happened after the barroom brawl?"

Dr. Brennan hesitated for a moment her mind going into overdrive as she thought what best to tell and not tell her friend. "After the brawl well we headed back to the hotel after the police got done questioning everyone. They almost wanted to haul Booth in for questioning though they changed their minds when they found out he was FBI."

"It wasn't because I flashed my badge or anything." Booth interjected "They knew my actions were justified and likely just wanted me to clarify what occurred."

"So they wanted to haul you off, but what about Dr. Brennan?" Sweets queried leaning forward in his seat.

"The officers simply took my statements and requested my autograph. Seems the law enforcers in Georgia are big fans of my novels. Anyway when we got to the hotel all I wanted to do was shower and head to bed. Unfortunately a water pipe burst on my floor so everyone staying in the building couldn't access their rooms for several hours while management attempted to deal with the problem. After which they let us back into the building and I went to bed." Finished Bones nonchalantly leaned back in her seat. Her eyes flicked momentarily over to Booth as she mentally reviewed what she didn't want to tell Angela about that night.

Getting up from her chair Angela kneeled on the floor in front of Dr. Brennan. Crossing her arms over the startled woman's lap Angela lay her head down and stared up at her friend. "Sweetie I've been your friend for a long time now and you still need to work on your lying." Looking over her shoulder at the young psychiatrist she was pleased to see him nod in agreement. "See even Sweets knew you were lying. So…" Moving one of her arms free Angela began to idly run her finger tips up and down her friend's legs in an effort to distract the Forensic Anthropologist and prevent further lying. "…why don't you tell us what _really_ happened?"

Mentally Temperance shook her head trying to free herself from the distracting pleasure her friend was giving her. She was beginning to regret telling Angela how difficult it was for her to function mentally whenever she had sex. Now her friend was using that knowledge against her and Temperance was finding it more difficult to come up with plausible lies and to remember what she didn't want to tell the artist. "The hotel wouldn't allow the guests to stay on that floor. They tried to accommodate everyone with new rooms, but they ran out. So Booth and I had to share a hotel room for the last night of the trip." Unbidden she began remembering that night with Booth at the hotel.

**A/N: **_I know really evil place for me to stop, but since next chapter is mostly going to be Brennan's memory of her first night with Booth I felt it was the best place to end this chapter. Not to mention that I still have homework to do, and I still need to get ready for the Civil War Battle this afternoon. Here's hoping my years of RTS gaming give me an edge over my fellow classmates, and that my allies know what they're doing. Anyway please let me know what you think and feel free to give suggestions or ideas. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors. _


	3. Chapter 3

Therapy Sessions Ch 3

By: InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer:** Once again I have failed to procure the rights to Bones. Seems that Booth, despite his surgery last season, still has enough common sense to know better than to hand the rights over to me in exchange for an apple pie. Maybe I'll have better luck with Dr. Brennan next chapter.

_A/N:_ Sorry about the delay in getting this up, school was being difficult. Anyway seeing that I'm now a year old I felt it the best time to update this and as a bonus I have cookies for those who review. Though you'll want to act fast since Booth and Bones keep trying to eat them all. So anyway enjoy and…Sweets get back here with those cookies! There for the reviewers!" Grabbing a nearby spork InuGhost2.0 races out of the Kitchen in pursuit of Sweets, who is running off with about a dozen cookies.

**Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/Bones/Booth/**

"Thank God this day is finally over with." Booth groaned collapsing back onto his bed. The FBI agent felt utterly exhausted physically and mentally. What had started out as a pleasant evening had gone straight downhill since the incident at the bar.

"Booth you don't mind if I go ahead and put my clothes away in your dresser do you?" Temperance asked already in the process of moving some of Booth's clothes around to make room for her own.

"No, go ahead Bones. Just throw my stuff out on the floor wherever." Booth sarcastically replied. Before tonight Seeley Booth had never believed that something could be both a blessing and a curse. Now though… lifting his head up slightly Booth discreetly took in the sight of Bones putting away her stuff, seemingly not caring if Booth saw either her underwear or jeans.

Reaching into the drawer Bones removed a couple more of Booth's undershirts and set them down on the floor beside the growing pile of clothes. Her mind was running a mile a minute. For years now she had fantasized about the handsome FBI agent and what she would do to him given an opportunity. Now, when she was finally forced to share a bed with him Bones found herself questioning her earlier plans of seduction. She just could not understand why this uncertainty and doubt was only just now rearing its ugly head. A loud squawk of "Bones!" pulled Brennan from her thoughts and she turned to look at Booth who was now sitting upright on the bed his face an odd pale red color.

"Bones why are you taking all of my stuff out of the dresser!?!"

"Booth you said to just throw it on the floor wherever."

Booth's mouth open and closed a few times as the agent struggled to gather his thoughts and refrain from shooting his partner. "It was sarcasm Bones."

"Oh." Bones looked confused for a moment before reaching into the pile and extracted a few of Booth's boxers in order to put them away.

"Let me take care of that Bones." Booth cried out managing to cross the ten feet between the bed and dresser in the blink of an eye. Snatching his boxers from Bones hands he not so subtly kneeled down on the floor and gently shoved her out of the way. "I'll get my stuff moved and reorganized Bones, you…you can do whatever."

"If that's what you want Booth." Standing up Bones stretched her arms overhead and arched her back trying to work out a few kinks that had developed and unintentionally caused Booth's focus to fixate on her breasts. "I'm going to shower then."

Booth nodded his head absentmindedly in agreement with Bones. His thoughts occupied between getting an early start on the number of 'Hail Mary's' he'd be saying in penance for the rest of tonight, and his bewilderment at what he had done to deserve this type of punishment.

_About a half hour later_

Booth had finished moving his stuff back into the dresser and had double checked to make sure Bones wouldn't need to touch or see anymore of it when she dug out her own clothes. Afterwards he had managed to locate a decent game on the television and was trying to decide who to cheer for. He sensed the bathroom door opening and turned to ask his partner something, though the question died on his lips.

Before him Dr. Temperance Brennan stood completely naked. Her skin appeared to shine and glisten its beauty seemingly enhanced by her recent shower. Her long luxurious locks lay plastered to her head and shoulders in a way that instantly had Booth standing at attention. Looking at Bones' face he could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear a word she was saying. Then through the unnatural silence he heard the word "Booth". At that moment his brain kicked back into gear and it fully dawned on him what he was seeing.

"Bones jeez put some clothes on or something!" Booth cried out. His hand clamping over his eyes as he turned to look away from his stunning partner.

Bones sighed audibly and in an exasperated voice repeated her earlier request "Booth I don't have anything clean to change into. Can you…"

"No…I…I just can't Bones. You can grab them…though in a towel please." Booth pleaded in a strained voice.

Another sigh was heard from Bones as she stepped back into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her body. "Sometimes I just can't understand your Puritanical views. There is nothing wrong with the female form or even with someone admiring it."

"Bones it doesn't have to do solely with religion. It's just not decent for someone to outright ogle a naked woman." 'A hot, sexy, and incredible woman like you especially.' Booth mentally added. During his rebuttal Booth had turned to look at his partner.

The image of Bones wrapped in nothing but a towel that barely covered the swell of her rear would forever be burned in Booth's mind. As Dr. Brennan bent over more to search for something in a lower drawer the towel rode higher up. Now Booth could just make out the bottom of her ass and…his mind seemed to seize up. Unconsciously Booth leaned out to the side. He could just about make out…he leaned farther out. Almost…almost…WHAM! Booth hit the floor with an audible thud. 'Fuck and I almost saw it.' Booth mentally moaned.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Reclining on the bed Dr. Brennan gave a sigh of frustration as she tossed away the book she was reading. Try as she might she just could not focus due in part to her mind trying to figure out what was going on with her partner. Ever since getting back to the hotel the man had been acting strangely around her, especially when she had been rooting around in her drawers trying to find something to wear. The next thing she knew her partner was lying on the floor his face bright red and blood trickling out of his nose. She had tried to check him out to see if his nose was broken, but he had rebuked her offer and locked himself in the bathroom for a 'very cold shower.' Even his choice of words had confused her.

Knowing that she was going to be unable to focus on enjoying the book while in this state Bones set it down on the nearby nightstand. Settling into a comfortable position she began meditating in hopes of calming her mind enough to figure out an answer, and if that failed then there was always her old standby of Yoga.

_A/N: I know not exactly that great a chapter considering how long it's been since I updated. But with school done for the semester I should hopefully have the next chapter written soon and it will hopefully a lot better than this and pick up where this left off. Anyway enjoy the cookies and remember reviews make authors happy and happy authors are productive authors._


End file.
